Tomb Racer/Path of Penitence
Room 1 Walk at the very edge of the first pad so you don't trigger it (Although its ok if you touch it but make sure you dodge the boulder as you run)then walk straight. Room 2 Go to the first platform, then to 2nd, then to 3rd, etc. till you reach the exit. Room 3 In this room, be careful when trying to collect the treasure because when you collect 1 coin/bag the saw machine next to the treasure you collect will start to fire and as well aiming for you. Collecting all the treasure can be quite hard and can take a few attempts. If you going for speed, just ignore the treasure and walk straight to the exit. Room 4 The Bobby-George totem at the corner is slowly aiming for you. Carefully cross the bridge without getting hit by the darts then go behind the totem and to the exit. Room 5 This level is pretty easy just collect the coins with getting hit by the saw. But before you complete this level, if you move the blocks to the pressure pad, a hidden bag will show up. Room 6 Run to the side away from the first saw, then quickly run pass the 2nd and 3rd saws. Room 7 Grab the block and get it to touch the 2 pressure pads because you can't do it yourself. Then the exit will open. However the path differs. Room 8 This is a easy level. You can just move to the other side of the moving platform to avoid the saws. Room 9 The blocks differs as well in this level too but this time it doesn't matter. Quick run up and push the blocks ahead of you to the saws path. Wait for the saw to destroy them then run to the exit. Room 10 Some tiles may crumble in the pathway. First grab the block and hold it while on the narrow platform. At the end block the fire with your block. Room 11 Quick back off at the start to avoid the saw. Then run across. Room 12 Wait at the start then run to the any 2 sides nearest to you. Room 13 You automatically board the moving platform. Go to the pad for a while and wait for the platform to arrive again. Room 14 You'll need to pass two darts to reach the exit. I find the easiest way past the first is to not board the moving platform, but dodge the dart manually, then board it when it's past the dart. The other dart is harder. Stay on the half of the platform that is closer to the wall, then run to the other side after the dart shoots. (You can do this with the first dart too.) Room 15 By far the trickiest level of them all There is a method though; remember Room 9, and how I said the arrangement of those blocks randomise? Well, the placement of movable blocks there corresponds to a crumbly platform here. Compare the thumbnails for an image example. If you forgot it, well then you'll need some (or a lot of) trial and error to pass this.